Only For You
by CCS
Summary: Two best friends promise to grow up together and never leave... but what happens if one of them goes away for a year to study? Will their friendship last - and will unknown feelings start to blossom between the two?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey everyone, it's me again with yet another fanfic for you people (. I've actually had this first chapter on my computer for the longest time, I just haven't gotten the time plus I'm too lazy. Um, I'm not too sure about what this story will be, I have an idea but... eh... let me warn you with this one, it's only my second try at writing a fanfic so please, bear with all the boringness. And in this story, nobody has magic; they're just regular people like you and me, just to let you know. As well as Syaoran's parents are both alive and Touya is away presently studying in America (don't ask *shakes head helplessly*). Well, enough of my blabbering right? On with the story!  
  
Only for You  
Chapter 1 Best of Friends and - Leaving?  
"Five, four, three, two, one!"  
  
The entire classroom erupted with sounds of cheering and hooting as all the students raced out of their classrooms, rushing past each other and their teachers. Green eyes sparkled as they looked around the room, watching kids leave. Kinomoto Sakura smiled brightly as packed up her books and walked out of her class, trying not to be pushed into the unstoppable crowd that moved toward the school doors. She looked around for a boy with a head with messy hair and amber eyes, her best friend Li Syaoran, in the tons of students. She stopped realizing she should know better than to look for him in the sea of people, she'd be surprised if she could identify any of her friends in the swarm.  
  
She walked, well, more along the lines of got pushed outside and she paused for a second to take in a deep breath of air. She let the sun bathe on her as her feet moved her unconsciously to the cherry blossom tree; there she would wait for Syaoran. This was always their meeting spot when they were waiting on each other. This had always been their spot ever since, the tree itself was utterly beautiful. Sakura looked up at the soft leaves, getting lost in its beauty.  
  
* * *  
  
Intense amber eyes focused on the clock, counting down silently in his head, waiting for the clock to strike 3. RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!! A small smile crossed his face but it quickly disappeared as he gathered his belongings and headed towards the door, only to be stopped when the teacher signaled for him to come. He listened patiently to the teacher telling him he had made the right decision about next year in terms of his school, and although he should have been paying attention, he was wondering how he would tell everyone about his plans for next year... especially his best friend. She's going to be devastated, he thought. He finally heard the words he needed to leave.  
  
"Well, enjoy your summer Mr. Li, and don't get too excited about next year. I do hope you enjoy yourself," his teacher said smiling. He nodded and walked out of the room, trying not to seem too eager to get out. He sighed in relief as he got out of the room and walked slowly out of the school. He, fortunately, missed all the traffic when the swarming kids rushed to get out and have that sense of freedom. His thoughts went back to how he was going to announce his good news to his family and friends. He put his hand on the exit doors of the school, but stopped and turned around. He stared throughout the school he had grown to love one last time. I'm definitely going to miss this place... he thought sadly, trying to fight off the urge to get emotional in public - or just plain getting emotional. He just did not get emotional. Taking one last look and sighing heavily, he opened the door and left his school.  
  
He walked over to the cherry blossom tree, not surprised to see Sakura standing there. He wondered what she was doing; she was just standing there with her head tilted upwards, looking at the tree with awe and fascination. Once again he paused, and wondered if he should tell her now... he was definitely going to miss her most, without a doubt. "Sakura!" He yelled out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakura!" A voice called out. Sakura spun, a smile blossoming on her lips as she saw a figure walk towards her. She saw he was smiling and immediately saw all the jealous looks the other girls gave her. She ignored them as usual, although at times it was hard, but she waited for her best friend to get to her.  
  
"It's about time you got here Syaoran," she told him, the smile never leaving her face. "I thought you had ditched me and I'd have to walk home by myself today. What took you so long?" Syaoran ran his hair through his dark unruly brown hair, shaking his head slightly. He quickly racked his brain for a quick answer.  
  
"Come on Sakura, when have I never showed up and let you walk home by yourself?" he asked as she laughed.  
  
"True, true," she said, thinking about the whole concept. Since she could remember they had always walked to school together, and walk home together. She wouldn't have it any other way either. "So, what took you so long?" She asked again, hoping for an answer.  
  
"Man, it's so hard to even breathe in there with all those crazy people," he lied. He hated himself for lying to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth at this exact moment. Hmm... I bet she knows... she knows me better than anyone. They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Sakura knew he was lying, by the time she got out a majority of the other kids had already pushed themselves through, but she let it pass. If Syaoran lied to her about something, then it must be something very important and he would tell her sooner or later, she knew he would. "Come on, let's get outta here," he said as they both turned to leave.  
  
"Can you blame them though?" Sakura asked. "Today was the last day of school, which means from this moment there is no school for two entire months!" Syaoran laughed at the childlike look on her face. "Shut up!" She laughed as she playfully pushed him.  
  
"No, I can't blame them. We wait for this day to come from the very beginning of school year. As soon as we step in the school on the first day, we start counting down," he commented and Sakura giggled.  
  
Everyone watched as the two most popular people in school walked home, like they did everyday. Sakura was gorgeous; she was every guy's dream with her shoulder length honey hair, her sweet personality, and the most amazing emerald green eyes anyone has ever seen. There wasn't a person who didn't get along well wit her, and there wasn't a single guy who didn't want to date her... well, except for one. Her best friend in the whole entire world - Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran, like Sakura, was popular. He had girls drooling over him because of his looks and personality, and he was the best soccer player in the school. He had messy chestnut hair, with fierce amber eyes. He could be quite cold and cruel when he wanted, but not around Sakura because she would scold him if he did. A lot of guys envied him because he was best friends with Sakura, same goes for Sakura. But - they just couldn't see each other in that way. They did, after all, grow up together living next door to each other; even their families knew each other.  
  
"Come on, let's go enjoy our summer!" Sakura yelled in delight as she ran ahead of him. Syaoran smiled shaking his head once again, but his smile turned into a frown. Worry was clearly shown on his face and he shook his head violently this time to clear his head of his thoughts. You can think about that later, not now, he told himself before running after his best friend. Sakura's right, we should enjoy our summer right now. With that, he caught up with her and they chased each other home.  
  
* * * Sakura walked in the dark feeling the blades of grass tickling her legs. Although it was dark, she still knew her way around; it would be a shame if she didn't know this place. Soon enough, she saw the outline of a picnic bench and she smiled before sitting down on it. Syaoran and her had found this place back when they were younger; they were hiking when they stumbled upon it and ever since they had been in love with it and it's captivating beauty.  
  
A sea of flowers and huge shady trees surrounded the place. They had found the picnic bench here and didn't make any effort to remove it. A little further down was a small river with a pier for them to sit on. They had saved up their money when they first found out there was a river and bought a boat so they could go rowing in the afternoons. Everything about this place made Sakura feel at home, utterly peaceful. No one else knew of this place, to Sakura and Syaoran's knowing anyway. They had never seen anyone else who ever came here, and they wouldn't mind if someone else was here cause it wasn't theirs in the first place.  
  
Sakura paused and took a deep breath of the fragrances the flowers showered the air with. It was incredibly early in the morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet but she was here for a reason. Syaoran had called her and said he wanted to meet her here, which is why she's here. But the most amazing thing happened - she was here before he was! Syaoran was never, ever late, so the fact that Sakura, who had a record for sleeping in and being late, was here before him was something that wouldn't be quieted down anytime soon. She waited there for him, not minding that he wasn't here, she was coming up with ways to tease him for being late... she grinned evilly just at the thoughts.  
  
* * * Syaoran practically ran from his house to meet Sakura, it was a good thing that he decided to wake her up extra early. He had planned this day since the summer began and here he was being the one that's late. He had called her half an hour earlier just because he knew she would go back to sleep. After he had called her, he spent the rest of his time pacing back and forth in his room, trying to think of a way to tell his best friend the news he had in store for her, and everyone else.  
  
It'll kill her when I tell her though, he thought. Sure she might try to be happy for him after she tried to kill him and avoid him, but he knew her too well. She'd be miserable about what he's doing. He had been so focused on how she'd react and what to tell her, he lost track of time, which was why he was running to meet her. He could only imagine how much she was going to tease him about it. It's a very, very rare thing that he's late. He soon found the place he was looking for and slowed his pace, trying to keep his breathing regular. As he approached the tree that sheltered the bench, he saw a figure and knew immediately it was Sakura.  
  
"Well, its about time you got here," she told him as she gave him her million-dollar smile. "I thought I was going to fall back asleep, and you know I would too." She told him. Syaoran just smiled as she sit down beside her, he knew it was completely possible that she would fall asleep right here on the bench. "So, what too you so long Mr. Punctual?"  
  
"I'm here now though, aren't I?" He told her, ignoring her question as to why he was late. "Anyway, I called you here because there's a week before school starts and I wanted to spend some time with you here. To see the sunrise in case we don't get to see it later on I mean..." he told he quickly as he formulated what he was going to say in his head. Sakura smiled at his sincerity.  
  
"That's nice of you," she said smiling brightly. "And you're right, once school starts again we might not have time to come here and watch a sunrise. But you know, there's always weekends and the holidays." Syaoran nodded absentmindedly. I don't think so Sakura... he thought sadly. Sakura stared at him with curious eyes knowing something was up. "I'm your best friend right Syaoran?" She asked him. Her question caught him off guard and he gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Yes, of course I am... and I'm yours... any particular reason for asking?" He answered her and asked her his question. She just shrugged and looked away into the darkness.  
  
"It's just that - I know something's been bothering you. No, don't say anything just yet, I know you all too well Syaoran and I know you'll try to deny it or something. And well, I've noticed it all summer long and you did have fun this summer, no doubt about that... but something is wrong," she paused and sighed. "Listen, I'm your best friend, you know you can talk to me about anything in the entire world, you know I'll listen. And even if you don't want to talk to me, I won't be hurt or anything - talk to someone else... just - make sure that you do talk to someone cause I hate seeing my friends like this... especially you." Her voice had gone into a whisper with her head bowed down and tears sprung to her eyes, but she told them to go away.  
  
Syaoran stared at her with a look of guilt. He should have known she'd notice, she was always the better actor than he was. "Sakura," he said before putting his arm around her. "Cheer up, you know I hate seeing you like this. Now you listen to me, you're my best friend and for that reason I do love you and trust you the most. If I needed anybody, anybody at all in the world to talk to - it'd be you without a second thought. Which is another reason why I called you here." He stopped and she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "You see, I knew I had to tell you before I tell everyone else and well - uh..." He scratched the back of his head and avoided any eye contact. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! Look, the sun is coming up!" Sakura suddenly cried out in excitement, and she then grabbed his hand and pulled him off the picnic table towards the pier. They sat down and took off their shoes, letting their feet splash in the cold water. The sun rose slowly, a light filled with colors of gold, red, orange and yellow showered over the darkness. Syaoran looked at Sakura, her eyes wide as she watched the transformation take place. Syaoran himself had to admit that no matter how many times he saw the sun rise, it would always be more breathtakingly beautiful than the last. "Wow," Sakura whispered. As Syaoran looked at her, as the sunlight moved up her face filling her in with color, he felt a slight twinge in his heart - if that was what you'd call it. He paused and looked around, what the hell was that? He asked himself, confused and scared. He shook his head. Ah forget it, I've got other stuff to worry about... "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran gulped and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going away to Hong Kong."  
AN: Well, here it is, chapter 1. I know, I know! It's extremely boring so far. Sorry if it's short and utterly boring, this is more of an - introduction paragraph I guess you could say, you know, introducing the characters and their personalities. Tomoyo and Eriol are not in this story... or not yet anyway. One cannot have Sakura+Syaoran without the perfect evil couple Tomoyo+Eriol. I know, it's quite different from my first fanfic, but I am trying something new... Many apologies for making this short and boring, but hopefully it will get better... review please, you know I love your ideas and comments and opinions... I need to make this story more better and interested, and I can with your help. I am, after all, writing this for you ( Thanks so much! Buh bye for now 


	2. I'll Never Get Over The Fact You're Gone

AN: Hi! Well, I got reviews for this first chapter and I must tell you I've never felt more delighted! I really do appreciate all those people who took their time to read my fanfic, even if it is rather boring, and reviewing. It means a great deal that you did read it *grinning like an idiot*. See now I have to keep on writing, I would keep writing even I still got no reviews but this way I've got motivation... anyway, enough of the nonsense that I keep tying, here's the next chapter...  
  
Only For You  
  
I'll never get over the fact you're gone...  
  
A dead eerie silence had fallen between the two best friends. There had hardly ever been times where there was silence with the two of them, but that was what filled the air at that particular moment. An awkward heavy silence. Syaoran dared not look at Sakura; he knew that if he saw the look on her face it would hurt him so deeply that he would never forgive himself. He swallowed hard and despite telling himself not to look at her, he stole a quick glance and swallowed again.  
  
Sakura was sitting there, trying to make sense of what Syaoran had just told her. He was leaving? On their senior year he decided to leave her by herself. After all this time, growing up together he was just going to ditch her like this. Her gaze never left the water that rippled softly and fought to keep her feelings under control. Syaoran cleared his throat but she didn't move.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry if that came out so - bluntly... but I'm not going away to Hong Kong permanently, it's just temporary," he explained hoping Sakura would say something, but she didn't so he continued. "It's just that, uh, well, last year I applied to be an interchange student (AN: is that the right word???) and I got accepted. So I'll be going there for the school year, but I'll be back for next summer. It's only going to be for a year," he tried.  
  
If Sakura wasn't feeling so numb, she would have snorted and rolled her eyes, laughing bitterly. she thought. She blinked, so he was leaving her - not forever, just for the most important year of high school. "When are you leaving?" She said in monotone, surprising Syaoran and breaking the silence that had uncomfortably surrounded them. Syaoran turned to her.  
  
"Huh?" He asked smartly, missing what she said completely. He was too busy thinking of ways to slowly kill himself for torturing his best friend. Sakura could have smiled and resisted the urge to shake her head. 'Could have' being the key words. But she just wasn't into the whole smiling thing at the moment.  
  
"When are you leaving?" She repeated herself with the same monotone voice; her eyes never leaving the water, which still rippled quietly. Syaoran scratched his head and looked away, half knowing how she'd react and half knowing how she wouldn't. He thought that when he told her she'd go storming off and being angry with him, not act like a complete void. So now he wasn't sure what was going to happen.  
  
"Uh, a week, two weeks the latest," he mumbled out, then turned to her. He saw her slowly nodding her head, her lips pressed together in a tight line.  
  
"An entire school year?" She asked again, still not looking at him, she had focused all her thoughts and concentration on the water.  
  
"Hai," came the reply.  
  
"And this is what's been bothering you from the beginning of summer?" Another question.  
  
"Hai." Another reply.  
  
Sakura, who was still staring at the water, felt hot tears surface. She clenched her teeth and looked up towards the blue sky ordering herself to stop. She would not lose her cool right now, not in front of him. , she told herself, and she blinked rapidly trying to get the tears to go away. she thought. "I hope you have a great time," she said tightly then she quickly got up and ran away from him as fast as she could. She couldn't be around him at that exact point in time, she just couldn't so she did the first thing her mind told her to do. Run. So that's exactly what she did, she ran away from him so she could just get back to her house to be alone, leaving her shoes and everything right there at the pier. She ignored any pain she felt when she ran when her feet stepped on sharp objects, she needed to get home.  
  
Syaoran shut his eyes tight, groaning and cursing himself then got up to chase after Sakura, only to come running back for their shoes. He knew he could outrun her and that was his plan. He had to make her understand that he wasn't leaving forever, only for a little while. He gritted his teeth in annoyance; he was really starting to tick himself off. He scolded himself angrily as he sped up. He could see her, but she was almost at her house.  
  
Sakura kept running, trying to block out Syaoran's call. She knew he was close behind her but she pressed herself harder. She sped up to her own surprise and to Syaoran's surprise too. She saw her house getting closer and as soon as she got close enough, she pulled open the door to her house and ran inside past her father who looked at her in shock. She didn't stop running until she was upstairs and she ran into her room and slammed the door, locking it.  
  
"Shit!" Syaoran mumbled as he ran after her. Just as he followed her into the house and upstairs, he caught a glimpse of her then had the door slammed in his face. "Why'd they have to polish the floor," he asked no one in particular. He had slipped continuously when he ran into the house trying to get her. He banged on the door, "Sakura! Sakura open the door!" He got no reply, so he raised his arm to knock again but then something stopped him. He turned and saw Fujitaka there holding onto his arm and he shook his head.  
  
"Come, if she's not in the mood for talking there's no use trying right now," Fujitaka said and Syaoran nodded. "How about you explain what happened while she calms down; maybe then she'd feel like talking." Syaoran had no choice but to follow him.  
  
* * *  
  
After explaining everything to Fujitaka, Syaoran sat with his head in his hands. Fujitaka sighed as he saw how upset the boy in front of him was, and he couldn't help but worry about his daughter. Sakura's mother choose to come home from her grocery shopping at that exact moment, and paused when she noticed how tense the atmosphere seemed to be. "Hello gentlemen," she greeted. Fujitaka smiled while Syaoran nodded. "Well, what seems to be the problem here?" Syaoran and Fujitaka exchanged looks.  
  
"You stay here and explain, I'm going to go see if Sakura wants to talk," he told Syaoran, who nodded. Syaoran sighed and got ready to explain the whole situation all over again.  
  
When Fujitaka had reached Sakura's room, he knocked softly. "Sakura? Sakura honey it's me, will you let me in please?" He asked politely. He didn't hear anything for a while, then he heard the door unlock and open slightly. He hid his smile and opened the door and went inside. He saw his daughter sprawled out on her bed, her gaze stuck on outside her window, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He went and sat next to her on the bed, and even then she didn't look at him.  
  
"He's leaving, daddy," she whispered, barely audible. He stroked her hair and she looked at him. He gave her a sympathetic look and she moved to hug him tightly. "I mean, it's our last year at school and he's my best friend... I'm going to miss him so much."  
  
"I know sweetie, I know," was all he said. After a while, he thought he might as well try to make her reason. "But aren't you happy for him? It's not very often people get so lucky as to spend an entire year at in a different country."  
  
"Oh of course I'm happy for him, it's just that -," she stopped.  
  
"You're jealous it's me and not you," a voice said. Both she and her father looked up towards her door and found Syaoran leaning casually against it. He straightened and looked at Fujitaka before speaking again. "Do you mind if I talk to her?" He asked politely and Fujitaka smiled and got up, leaving the two teens alone. Sakura looked away, and Syaoran held back a sigh. "Can I come in?" he asked this time.  
  
"You know you don't have to ask," was the reply. Syaoran walked in and took a chair, placing it right in front of her before sitting down, looking at her. She still avoided his eyes and traced the patterns on her blanket. Silence settled between the both of them before she said something. "I'm not jealous, you know." She looked at him for the first time since he entered the room, and a smile touched his lips.  
  
"Of course you are, why else would you be so angry with me," he said. His expression grew serious. "Are you still upset with me Sakura?" Sakura sighed audibly.  
  
"No, I suppose not," she said. "But - you're just going to leave like that? It's our senior year Syaoran! I mean, we promised to spend it together, go on all the field trips... and what happens if nobody asks me to prom? We promised each other that if we didn't have dates we'd go together! And who's going to help me study for math this year? I only got through math this year because of you in the first place! And we always share our lunch! And -." She stopped and looked at Syaoran again, she didn't notice that she had gotten up and started pacing. Syaoran was looking at her with a sullen expression.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura," he told her and she rolled her eyes, telling herself not to get emotional, not that he hasn't seen her cry before, he was after all, her best friend. She shook her head at him, and he got up off the chair and hugged her. "I'm really sorry, so sorry Sakura. If I could take you with me I would. I want to spend this year with you too, but that doesn't mean you're not going to have a horrible time. You've still got the rest of your friends too."  
  
"But they're not my best friend, they're not you," she said, her voice cracking. They grew up together; this would be the first time they would be separated. "I know I'm being selfish, wanting you to spend senior year with me, but it's just that - I'll miss you so much."  
  
"I'll miss you too Sakura," he whispered to her. "I'll miss you too."  
  
* * *  
Two figures stood outside Sakura's door and exchanged looks. They hadn't meant to spy, but they were both just coming to see how they were doing and apparently things were okay for the time being. "Look at them, you would think that they were in love with each other, not just best friends," one said. The other laughed.  
  
"Who knows, maybe they are and not telling anyone," the other person said, but highly doubted that. "They do love each other, they're basically family to one another. I wonder how she'll survive this year without him there..." They both stood silently for a moment.  
  
"Maybe then," the first one started, "maybe then she'll realize if she had feelings for him or not. Him going away seems to be a rather good thing, it will give both of them time to come to their senses." They looked at each other and smiled, as hopeful as the thought seemed, it wasn't likely it would happen. The two people in the room were too dense to figure out anything. They walked away giving the two teenagers privacy.  
  
* * *  
  
"You'll call me when you get there?" Sakura asked and Syaoran nodded. "And you'll write me every week?" Syaoran nodded again. "And you'll email me every single day?" Syaoran nodded. "And you'll miss your flight and stay with me?" Syaoran shook his head, a smile on his face. Sakura sighed while he laughed at her. "Don't laugh at me, Mr. Li," she huffed, folding her arms in front of her chest. "It was worth a try..." she said rather bitterly.  
  
Syaoran put an arm around her shoulder still laughing. "Don't worry Sakura, I promise I'll call you every month, write you ever week and email you every day. I won't, however, miss my flight, I think a little too much money has been spent on my ticket unfortunately. You have no idea how scary adults can be if they think you waste money," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"More scary than me?" She asked and he shook his head. The week had passed by rather quickly, too quickly according to Sakura. They were all at the airport and the two best friends were trying to act like everything was fine, that he was just going away for a day or two. Everyone had already said their good-byes to him, and they all left Sakura and him alone, knowing the two would want to say their byes privately. "Well, at least I'll get to see the sunrise every morning and the sunset every evening and go rowing in my boat."  
  
Syaoran stopped and looked at her. "Excuse me? Did you say, 'your boat'? I think I heard wrong because I know for a fact that that boat isn't yours. You can barely row, and besides, just to prove I'm coming back," he stated as Sakura smiled and shoved him playfully, "I'll be back to get my boat." Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really?" She asked, an evil grin on her face. Syaoran knew that she was up to no good when she had that grin on. She laughed and shook her head. "You're lucky you're leaving right at this very moment or you would have been so dead."  
  
"Uh huh, I'm sure," he commented dryly.  
  
"Are you saying that I can't? Listen here buddy," she said, jabbing a finger at him, "I've beaten you up when we were younger and I can still do it now." Syaoran just laughed at her as she pouted.  
  
"You only won on those few rare occasions, not always. If I recall, I think I won most of our battles," he said while Sakura rolled her eyes, a smile growing on her lips. Syaoran looked at the time and frowned. "Uh oh, guess what time it is..." The smile disappeared immediately after hearing that, and turned to look at him, her eyes sad.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" She begged him one last time. Syaoran couldn't help but smile at her cuteness - then he stopped himself. Did he just call Sakura cute? Sure, she was like a sister to him, but he had never thought of her as - as cute... He shook his head.  
  
"Sakura, how many times have you asked me that? And how many times have I given you the same answer?" He said, ignoring his thoughts. She glared at him mockingly.  
  
"Fine!" She said and turned around.  
  
"Ok, well then good bye to you too, see you in a year!" Syaoran said and turned to leave, not trying to hide the huge grin on his face. Sakura's eyes widened and she spun around, seeing Syaoran walk away. Her mouth dropped and she ran towards him (AN: funny, she ran away from him earlier...).  
  
"Syaoran! Wait!" She yelled and ran in front of him, hands on her hips. "That's it? That's how you were planning on saying good bye to me?" She demanded, then she noticed the smile on his face and scowled. "You jerk!" she said, punching his shoulder, which had no affect on him. Although she stood in front of him, she looked around and not at him, trying to look upset.  
  
"Sakura." She looked at her best friend, knowing this would be the last time she would see him for an entire year. Syaoran smiled at her and she smiled back sadly. She suddenly hugged him, catching him off guard, and for the first time ever in his entire life, Syaoran felt blood rush to his cheeks. "I'll call, I'll write, I'll email, I'll send pictures - anything! And I'll try and come back for the Christmas vacation." He told her and she nodded.  
  
Sakura moved away and stared at him, tears filling her eyes. Syaoran felt his heart break, seeing her like this. "I really do hope you have a great time there," she said earnestly and he nodded. Sakura didn't know how much longer she trusted her voice, but she kept going anyway. "Well, you already know I'm going to miss you, so I might as well let you go right? Wouldn't want you missing your flight now, would I?" She said, trying to add humor to the entire situation.  
  
Syaoran nodded, and the next couple of seconds seemed like an eternity. They stood there staring at each other, and then Syaoran did something that surprised them both. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Take care of yourself, ok? Just because I'm not here doesn't mean you get to be careless, I'll be checking up on you. Oh, and before I forget, I left you a present under your bed, open it when you get back home." He paused. "Good bye Sakura." With that, he walked towards the departure gate, not daring to look back. He silently cursed himself for his actions, and with one quick glance at her, he turned and handed the stewardess his ticket and stepped inside.  
  
Sakura turned around slowly, a look of confusion on her face. She blinked, as she watched him walk away, wondering what just happened. She saw him look at her once more before going inside the plane, but that wasn't what was bothering her. She wasn't even thinking about the present under her bed, she was thinking about when he had kissed the top of her head. Sure, it was a brotherly thing to do, but - she felt something when he did that, tingles that spread through her entire body and her heart stirred. She didn't even notice that the tears had fallen until she blinked. She looked around, she had forgotten where she was for a second, and quickly wiped her tears. Looking once more where Syaoran had been, she swallowed hard and turned to leave, she wanted to go home and find out what her present was. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the year without him there...  
  
AN: Soooooooooooo... What'd you think? So much for a second chapter, huh? Well to be honest, I think this story might be a little short, which is a good thing. I'm not getting much time to write lately, and I'm sorry this is taking so very long. Sorry for making everything all rushed and stuff, I'm kinda rushing because of the large lack of time that I have. You can blame school for all of this... Anyway, please review for me; let me know what you think. Oh and, one small little favor, I need ideas! I'm running out of ideas and I have no idea what to write about next! Once again, thanks for all the reviews so far! 


	3. Best Present Ever!

AN: Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry for the delay but you gotta believe me when I say I've been busy. And it's hard to find a good story line... help would be greatly appreciated with ideas. I've already got a few ideas, and a very nice fan gave me an idea too, so for now I'm going to go through with it. But this story is going to be moving at a very quick pace, at least I think so... anyway, here's chappie number three for you, hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS... *mumbles* Hope you stupid people are happy now, making me miserable... Clamp owns it ok, I don't own anything except the boring story...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Only For You  
  
Best Present Ever!  
  
~ Syaoran ~  
  
He didn't know - he didn't remember how long the flight was to Hong Kong, and he didn't really care either. He personally hoped it would take a long, long, time - in fact hours. , he thought. He had only one main thought running through his head at that point and he knew that it would be an awfully long time before that one thought would leave.  
  
Why in the world did he kiss her? Actually no, that wasn't even the main thing that bothered him so much. The thing that kept him puzzled was - why the hell did he feel something when he did kiss her? This was his best friend for crying out loud, he shouldn't feel anything! Except for maybe that brotherly/sisterly love, which - the thought incredulously, was definitely not what he felt.  
  
Syaoran didn't know how many times he wanted to pull all the hair out of his head in frustration. he thought miserably. A sudden thought came into his head but he dismissed it, thinking it was the most stupid thought in the entire wo-  
  
He paused and thought back to a week ago when he had first told her he was leaving. He remembered how beautiful she looked when the sun rose and the light washed over her, he dismissed that feeling too. As Syaoran remembered, he felt that same twinge in his heart that he felt that exact same moment, many days ago, at the sight of her. He shook his head viciously. He shouted furiously at himself.  
  
. He stopped so suddenly in his thoughts, and to his amusement, he started laughing. He really didn't' care if people on the plane were watching him weirdly or not, it wasn't like he was going to see them again for the rest of his life anyway... that was the least of his worries at the time, so he laughed. His crazy laughter turned into a sad, bitter moaning, almost desperate cry for help in agony.  
  
It was true. He, Li Syaoran, was romantically interested in his best friend he had known his entire life. His best friend who had no idea about his feelings for her, his best friend that he wasn't going to see for an entire year. His best friend, who he couldn't even utter her name.  
  
His best friend who he was slowly falling in love with...  
  
Sakura.  
  
* * *  
  
~ Sakura ~  
  
Sakura sat silently in the car; in fact the entire care was silent. Every now and then someone would cough but that was about as loud as it got. She tried with all her efforts to forget about the kiss, the friendly, no-harm kiss that Syaoran gave her. But it was somewhat difficult to do, especially when she could still feel the spot where he kissed her on her forehead tingling, and to make matters possibly better (AN: that's sarcasm for those who don't realize it), her entire body was tingling too from that one kiss.  
  
Sakura thought. She was quite confused at the moment, she didn't know what to think - at all! , she thought stupidly and a giggle escaped from her lips. Almost everyone in the car turned their head at the same time to look at her. One would think she would be sad that her best friend was gone, not giggling. That made her giggle even more and it wasn't long before the giggling turned into laughter. And she wasn't kidding when she said she wouldn't stop laughing.  
  
"She's got it bad," Fujitaka told his wife as quietly as possible. Nadeshiko only watched curiously at her daughter, wondering what exactly was going on in that head of hers. Naoka, who was sitting next to Sakura, just started at her, then joined in the laughter too seeing how silly her friend was being.  
  
"Dad?" Sakura asked suddenly. Fujitaka looked at her through the rearview mirror, raising his eyebrows indicating he was listening. "Can you go any faster? I want to go home."  
  
As soon as Sakura saw her house coming into view, she opened the door and jumped out even before the car had stopped completely. She ignored the calls coming from her parents and her friend and kept going. She ran upstairs and swung the door open to her room and immediately went towards her bed. She kneeled on the floor and flipped the sheets up off the floor on top her mattress.  
  
True to his word, Sakura found a rather large box under her bed. She pulled it out and curiosity filled her, seeing her present wrapped beautifully. Even if Syaoran hadn't had told her about giving her a gift, she would have known it was from him anyway. It was the way he wrapped his gifts. For as long as she could remember, all her gifts from him were wrapped the same way. The gift wrapping paper was a shiny light pink, the colour was a dark green type that kinda reminded her of Syaoran. And on top would be a bow that would be an emerald green, like her eyes. Every year for her birthday, she would receive one of these gifts and she would hate opening it because it looked so beautiful. Of course she would have to open it eventually, but she it took a long time to get her to do that.  
  
There was a card on top of her gift. She looked at the card strangely and noticed the handwriting was no doubt Syaoran's. Her eyes grew soft at the sight of the gift and card. It occurred to her that he'd be missing her birthday and it came to her so suddenly too. She didn't' really mind so much for a gift, she didn't want one, it was just the fact that they had always, ALWAYS, spent their birthday together - and this would be the first time they wouldn't be.  
  
Her parents, who had followed her shortly after Naoka had decided to leave, watched her take the gift from under her bed and as she stared at it. Nadeshiko closed the door soundlessly, receiving a look from her husband. "Why'd you do that for?" He asked, making her laugh. "I wanted to see what she got from him," he mumbled childishly as his wife pulled him by the arm.  
  
"Come on," she told him. They both knew it was from Syaoran. "She needs some time alone - to cope with everything. You'll see it anyway, so don't worry. Besides... I don't think it's completely sunk in yet that he's gone."  
  
Back inside her room, Sakura slowly opened the envelope and took out the letter. Part of her was afraid to read it, but her curiosity got the better of her and she began to read silently to herself.  
  
Hey Saku,  
What's up? Guess you're reading the letter first, huh? You always did that, read the letter or cards first, then open your present. Don't exactly know why though...  
  
Sakura laughed slightly and shook her head, he did know her a little too well. She smiled slightly at how he used her nickname to talk to her.  
  
I'm on a plane right now to Hong Kong, ( at least I hope that's where I am right now) and let me say, leaving Japan was one of the most hardest things I ever had to do. .But the hardest was leaving you...You're my best friend, my buddy. We grew up together, I never dreamed of leaving you - not ever. Especially during our senior year so don't think I did this on purpose cause I didn't.  
  
Sakura felt her eyes grow moist, and a tear fall down, splashing on the gift. She quickly wiped it away and continued to read.  
  
Now as much as this sucks, I want you to try and have a good time this year without me. I know you absolutely cannot have no fun because I'm not there, I mean, the world does revolve around me and I'm always fun... are you smiling yet?  
  
Sakura shook her head at the piece of paper. "No, I'm not Mr. Egomaniac." She commented, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. She had almost laughed, Syaoran was the most unselfish person she knew, but at lest he had the main idea right. It would be hard for her to have a good time without him there. She sighed. "I bet he'll probably make me promise to try to have fun," she spoke to herself, and kept reading.  
  
Don't - before you do anything else, promise me that you'll at least try to have fun. Now, don't scowl at me, it'll ruin your pretty face.  
  
Sakura scowled, feeling her face burn at his compliment as well. He really did know her too well, perhaps a little too well for her own liking. She knew him well enough to know he would be laughing at that moment at her, enjoying himself. The scowl eventually left her face, before she started reading again.  
  
I hope you've calmed down and that scowl is gone. So before I say anything else, I want you to promise me. Come on, say it out loud, you know I'll be able to hear you...  
  
Sakura glared at the letter and shook her head. "I promise," she muttered under her breath, then glared at the paper as if Syaoran would be able to feel it. Then she nearly laughed at loud at what she saw next.  
  
Saku, don't you dare say 'I promise'. I want to hear the entire thing. Repeat after me, ' I, Sakura, promise to you, oh great almighty powerful Syaoran, that I will try to have fun this year although the great almighty powerful, not to mention incredibly handsome, Syaoran will not be able to grace me with his magnificent presence.' Come now, say it, promise me.  
  
Sakura actually laughed this time and rolled her eyes. "Oh you little..." she topped and soft smile played on her lips. Even now, with him not here, she felt like he was with her. She cleared her throat. "I, Sakura, promise to you, oh great almighty oh-so-powerful over-conceited Syaoran, that I will try to have fun although the great almighty powerful - not to mention incredibly handsome jerk, Syaoran will not be able to grace me with his magnificent annoying presence,' " Sakura stopped. "Just you wait Li, just you wait... 'Great, almighty powerful and handsome... we'll see..." she murmured, then started reading again.  
  
Since that is done and over with, let's get down to business. I may regret even mentioning this to you, but I will miss you Saku, more than you could even imagine. I really wanted to stay and I'm somewhat regretting even more for applying for this stupid interchange crap. I should have known better than to leave my friends and family. I'm really sorry I got you all upset when I told you about me leaving, you must know I never, EVER meant to hurt you or make you sad. I didn't do it intentionally you know, I'd never do anything like that... well - sometimes to piss you off but you know I'm kidding anyway. If I could, I'd write you and phone you every single day, but I don't think I could do that. Instead, I choose to see you and talk to you every single day. Confused yet?  
  
"Very," she admitted to no one in particular. She managed to keep up with the entire letter so far, but that just got her all mixed up. "What in the world are you talking about Li?" she asked questionably, then shrugged it off.  
  
Well, open your present and you'll understand what I'm talking about. I gotta go, I honestly hope you're not angry with me for leaving. See ya later; you know I love ya Saku... Love, Syaoran.  
  
As curious as Sakura was to find out what the present was that she had gotten from him, she couldn't keep her eyes off the letter. , she shook her head giggling it off. She didn't know why that effected her so much, of course he loved her, she loved him too. (AN: poor little dense Saku) She put the letter down carefully as if it might break. She then turned to the present and stared at that for the longest time; she really didn't want to open it because of how beautiful it looked. "Oh well..." she muttered and took off the bow.  
  
~ 15 Minutes Later ~  
  
Sakura had finally unwrapped the gift and stared at it with her head cocked to one side. "Hoe?" she got up, picking up the gift and took it downstairs. She put it on top of the table where her mom and dad sat having tea. They looked at her, silently asking what she wanted. She stared back, not replying, when her parents got no answer they looked at each other, at the gift, then back at Sakura. "Oh!" Sakura said suddenly realizing they were waiting on her. "What is it?"  
  
"Hmm..." Fujitaka said, picking up the rather large box with a picture in the front. "It seems its one of those new web camera things." He told her and immediately a smile blossomed on her face. "That means -."  
  
"That means I'll be able to see Syaoran through it! I'll be able to see him and talk to him - it'll be great!" She screeched, jumping up and down in excitement. "That's what he meant when he said he'd rather talk to me and see me! Oh that Syao-kun, he's so clever!" Her parents laughed at her happiness as she danced around the table. She picked up her gift and went in the direction of the stairs when she stopped and turned around with a somewhat embarrassed look on her face. "Uh, can somebody set this thing up for me please?" Her father laughed then got up to help her set it up.  
  
~ Later that Day ~  
  
Sakura sat patiently in front of her computer, looking at it. She was online and was staring at the little camera on top of her computer and smiled. Soon she'd be able to see Syaoran and talk to him, it would be like he never left... the thought only made her smile bigger. She ignored everyone else messaging her and just sat patiently waiting for him to come on.  
  
"Sakura sweetie," Nadeshiko told her softly, coming up behind her. Sakura turned around and smiled.  
  
"Oh hi mom," she replied, then turned back to watch the screen. "I'm waiting for Syaoran to come on so then we can talk." Her mother put a hand on her shoulder and Sakura looked up at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Sakura, I don't think he'll be coming on tonight," Nadeshiko told her and received a confused look from Sakura. "What I mean is, we don't know what time Syaoran will get there, and when he does, he'll probably be too tired to do anything. Most likely, he'll go straight to bed," she explained and watched Sakura's face fall as realization sank in.  
  
"Oh..." was the reply she got.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be on tomorrow morning waiting for you, probably to tell you all about his flight there. Come on," Nadeshiko said, helping Sakura get off the chair and moved her towards the bed. "You need your rest if you want to be up so early in the morning to talk to him right?" Sakura nodded as her mother tucked her in bed. "Good girl, sweet dreams honey." Nadeshiko bent down and kissed her good night.  
  
"Good night mom, tell dad I said good night too," Sakura said, yawning. She was a bit tired, all day she had been waiting for Syaoran to come on. She watched her mom take off the lights and close the door and almost immediately, Sakura let out an exhausted sigh. It was already one day and she missed him desperately, and as she continued to think about her day, her eyes drooped lower and lower until she was sleeping soundlessly, she even forgot that she her computer was still on.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura the strangest dream and woke to someone calling her name. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up in her bed. "Wha -?" she mumbled and then noticed her computer screen was still on, shining brightly filling the entire room. She thought she had heard someone call her name in her dream, but she shrugged it off.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura blinked, it was that voice again. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized who was calling her and stumbled quickly out of her bed to her screen and immediately a smile blossomed on her lips. "Syaoran!" She nearly yelled out with joy. In front of her, she saw her best friend looking at her. He looked exhausted and sleepy, his hair was even messier than before and he looked as if something were troubling him, but he was smiling softly at her nevertheless. "Syaoran, are you ok? Is everything all right? Did you sleep well on the plane? Syaoran you should go to sleep, you look absolutely horrible! Did they treat you good on the plane ride?" Sakura asked question after question, a concerned look on her face.  
  
Syaoran chuckled at her concern and continued to smile. He was going to wait until she had finished asking her questions, but he realized if he left it up to that, none of them would ever get any sleep, so he decided to cut in. "Sakura," he said quietly and she stopped talking at once and he laughed. "Take in a deep breath, I'm good. Although I have to admit, there is a bit of a problem." He watched the worried expression on her face grow.  
  
Sakura felt every part of her freeze in fear, and she only hoped and prayed that everything was okay and that nothing was wrong. His words made her instantly go rigid and stiff, she knew something was wrong, she just needed to find out what it was...  
  
AN: Heyyyyyy everyone... so, what'd you think? I personally think this chapter is the suckiest of all the chapters I've ever written. *Sighs tiredly* Once again I apologize for not updating sooner, but school seems to have me occupied enough and it will be some time before I update again seeing how I have exams in two weeks (!!!) but I'll try to update sooner, I promise. Please review, let me know what you think, what I should improve on, what to add, not to add, going to fast or too slow... Come on, I need your feedback to make this a good story... thanks to all those who reviewed, you little lifesavers you.... Till next time! 


End file.
